


August 7 Comes Early

by belatedwannable



Category: AB6IX (Band), NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Jisung deserves all the love, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 07:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18752212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belatedwannable/pseuds/belatedwannable
Summary: Before Jisung enlists, Minhyun springs into action and does what he does best. He gets organized.





	August 7 Comes Early

The shock of the announcement, gently broken to them via their group chat before the official news, ricocheted through the nine remaining boys it reached. They’d all heard Jisung talk about how he wanted to enlist on their anniversary, which was months away, and they’d all assumed they’d have more time with their leader. Of course, there was always a chance that he’d be called away early, but it has seemed a far-off possibility. Now, it was a reality.

It was Minhyun who first sprang into action. His orderly mind worked well with plans and logistics, especially when it came to planning sweet surprises for his beloved boyfriend. He opened another group chat without their leader. 

HMH: Well, it looks like our anniversary came early this year. Let’s keep our promise to one another while we still can. His final fan meeting is on May 5, so let’s meet up sometime after that. I know you’re all busy, but he’s done so much for us and he deserves this.

LKL: I have a fan meeting on the 11th, but I could come back before that.

HSW: I’m here this month. Just let me know when. Does this mean you’re paying for dinner this year?

HMH: Nope, I didn’t make nearly as much as you solo artists, so joke’s on you. I didn’t remember that part until you said something just now.

BJY: I also have a break and I’m definitely not paying for dinner. Looking forward to the delicious food though!

KJH: I haven’t debuted yet and free food always sounds good. Let’s do this thing!

PWJ: Daehwi and I will be there and neither of us are paying either, so don’t even ask.

LDH: Anything for Jisung hyung!

PJH: My fan meetings are over for now, so let me know when and I’ll be there.

HSW: I noticed you ignored the money matter, Jihoonie.

PJH: [insert wink gif here] 

OSW: My official schedule is finished for now too. I’m filming, but I can get away for a night. …should I let Daniel know?

HMH: Please do, if you can do it safely. This is important. Let him know it will be held at my place, so the agency won’t be anywhere near him.

OSW: Got it.

After some intense negotiation and a tactful mediation by professional diplomat Minhyun, the menu was decided upon as was the bill-payer. A date was set and the attendees were confirmed.

They meet at night, filing into the apartment over the span of two hours, so they don’t arouse suspicion. The security guards are trained in discretion, so they have little fear that they’ll be discovered once inside. The only ones missing so far, besides the guest of honor, are Seongwu and Daniel. 

The others quickly settle into their normal modes of skinship and banter. Ever in some sort of competition, Woojin and Jihoon begin with arm-wrestling, which turns into a breath-holding contest, which then becomes a compliment battle, which finally ends with them holding hands and cuddling.

On the sofa, Daehwi clings to Jinyoung’s arm and leans on his shoulder as they catch up in hushed tones. Jinyoung whispers back tenderly and runs his hands through Daehwi’s freshly darkened hair.

Jaehwan’s still messy as he helps set the table and Minhyun still complains about it as Sungwoon and Kuanlin laugh delightedly from their position as spectators. Everything’s changed and yet, nothing has.

Seongwu and Daniel enter together in a rush, with the former saying, “Sorry for the delay. We almost got recognized and had to run a few blocks and hide in an alley.” They share a meaningful look that tells Minhyun there may have been a kiss involved. It works well as a distraction in the shadows of night because it encourages bystanders to maintain their distance. 

Minhyun smiles. “It’s fine. Jisung said he’s on his way over, but he’s running a little late. Remember, I didn’t tell him you all were here, so hide yourselves.” He gives a pointed look to Woojin. “Better than you did in the dorm that one time.” Woojin flashes his signature grin and shrugs.

Most of them end up in the spacious closet, an irony when one really thinks about it, but the Parks choose to hide under the bed for some reason and Ongniel hide in the shower for reasons Minhyun doesn’t even want to consider. After reminding all of them to keep their noise level down, Minhyun busies himself in the kitchen and awaits the guest of honor’s arrival.

When he opens the door to a flustered-looking Jisung, the apartment looks spotless and quiet. Once the door is shut, Minhyun greets his boyfriend with a tender kiss and pulls him close. “Hello.”

Jisung beams at the warm welcome. “Thanks. Sorry about being late. I really hate packing and there’s so much to do.” 

“It’s okay. Let me know if I can help."

“Honestly, just having a break and meeting up like this sounds like heaven.” He notices the table laden with food. “Woah! Look at all this! We’ll never be able to eat it all.”

Minhyun blushes, “I ordered all your favorites because I didn’t know what you were craving right now.”

“Really? Thank you so much. You truly are the boyfriend of my dreams.”

“Ah, I forgot something. It’s a small present for you before you leave. Let me bring it out.”

“You didn’t have to…” Jisung starts a rebuttal, but trails off as he watches his boyfriend’s back retreating into the bedroom. After a couple minutes, he takes out his phone and starts scrolling through SNS because he knows how elaborate Minhyun’s “little” presents can be and he’s prepared to wait.

While he’s distracted by the latest pictures from music shows, Minhyun ushers the members out. If some of their lips and cheeks are a little flushed, he pretends not to notice. There’s a bigger mission to complete. They all shuffle as quietly as possible into the living room. And when Jisung looks up again, they’re all there, standing in a familiar formation, and he shakes his head in disbelief before bursting into tears.

They all rush to comfort him, hands caressing his arms, fingers running through his hair, tissues wiping his tears. Words wash over him in waves, soft and steady. 

_Shhh…it’s alright. We all wanted to be here. We know August 7 came early this year and we needed to spend it with you. We love you. Thank you for taking care of us. You were the best leader we could’ve ever asked for. You gave us food. You woke us up. We’ll miss you. Be healthy. Eat lots. We’ll be waiting for you when you come back._  

There will be time later to laugh and joke over the food and there will be time even later for the couple to say their own form of farewell, but this moment is for mourning what is about to be lost and seeking comfort in what is there for now. They’re all together for one more night, a night for them to become what they once were: one.

They’ve lived with impending separation for as long as they’ve known one another. They know it won’t tear them apart. It only makes them stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> The early date of Jisung's enlistment hit me hard and I remembered he wanted to wait until August 7, Wanna One's anniversary, to do it, so I wrote this to comfort myself. It glosses over some of the logistical issues in favor of short character cameos from all eleven, but it gets them all in one place, which is all I really want. You can find me by this username on twitter, curiouscat, and tumblr. Feel free to pop in and say hi!


End file.
